Hurting
by angelusgrl
Summary: Wesley is being abused by his father, I'm sorry, I had to write this story cause I just did.
1. hurting

I don't own any of the charaters, therefore don't sue  
please, I'm just going to use them for awhile.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stumbled through the door, drunk as usual. Mother was  
sitting in the living room chair reading her book. He   
walked up to her and grabbed the book, he threw it in the   
fire place. Mother let a silent tear fall from her eye as   
he pulled her from her chair.  
  
  
"You whore! You filthy woman! You fuck any man that will   
have you! Why did you have to break up our home?" he accused.  
  
"I-I didn't. . . haven't, I swear." she stammered.  
  
"You lie! You think you can fucking lie to me whore?" he   
screams.  
  
"No-no, I wouldn't lie. . ." she trailed off when she saw him  
raise his hand in the air.  
  
  
He hit her, hard. She screamed in agony, as he hit her two  
more times. He hit her over and over, until she stopped   
screaming and went limp. He threw her to the ground and   
she spit blood out of her mouth as she died. He looked at   
his dead wife and mumbled something, kicked the body, then   
began to climb the stairs to his daughters room.  
  
He looks at his daughter sleeping,in her safe bed, and begins  
to laugh a evil laugh. Thinking of what he's going to do   
to his child of eight years old. This baby and he's going to   
hurt her, just as he did last night, and as he will tonight.  
His smile grows wider as he walks towards her bed. The floor  
groans beneath his weight. She wakes up and gasps, not wanting  
his body on top of her again.  
  
  
"No daddy, not again, please." she begs.  
  
  
He ignors her cries and laughs to himself as he climbs onto her  
little body. He begins kissing her neck and his fingers roam  
her body. They go under her nightgown and she squirms trying  
to get away. He rips her nightgown and she lets out a scream that   
would turn your blood cold. He hits her, the sound of his hand  
hitting her skin echoed throught the walls. The taste of warm  
blood ran down her throat. She cried softly as her drunken   
father kissed down her body. She thought/dreamed if mother  
or maybe even brother, she'd be saved. This was a dream that  
she thought would never come true.  
  
Down the hall, in another room, her brother is pulling on a   
shirt. He's worried he's not going to get to her in time,   
he doesn't want his father to hurt her again. He rushes   
out of his room, and into hers. He stops at the door and see's  
his father on top of his defenseless sister. Rage goes through  
his body and he grabs the man off of her. He knows he's going   
to be punished, but it didn't matter as long as she didn't get   
hurt. The man looks at him and the boy hits him in the face.  
He looks over at his sister and nods, she runs out of the   
room, down the stairs, and to the phone.  
  
  
"Well that was noble of you, my foolish child. Now you will   
take her punishment."  
  
"I don't care old man! Bring it!" he says in that english  
accent.  
  
"Oh someones gotten brave, remember my boy, I can always lock  
you under the stairs again."  
  
  
He gets closer to the boy, the boy backs up then stops. The man  
smiles an evil smile and the boy hits him in the face again.   
The man grabs the boy and is filled with rage, looking into   
those eyes of an innocent child. He begins to hit the boy   
over and over.  
  
Downstairs the girl is calling the police, she walks out of the   
kitchen and into the living room. There she see's her mothers body.  
Her face and hair is covered in blood, her hair covers her white,  
unseeing eyes. 'He killed my mother,' she thinks,'now he's killing  
my brother.'  
  
"Hello?" a voice came from the other end of the phone on which  
she had forgotten was in her hand.  
  
"My daddy is killing my brother, he already killed mommy,   
please help us, please." she begs as she drops the phone.  
  
  
She drops to the floor and crawls to her mother's body. She   
hears the cries of her brother and curls up against her mothers  
body. She puts her face in the womans stomach; crying, hoping,  
praying brother will be alright.  
  
  
"You worhtless boy!" the man screams," You're the reason your   
mother's dead! Your the reason I do these things! You will never  
live up to the life that was planned for you!"  
  
"No father!" the boy screams.  
  
  
Theres another hit to the boy back. The man backs away from him,  
not wanting to kill him yet. He's laughing that cruel laugh. The  
boy is bruised and bleeding, he looks around the room with his  
blurred vision. He spots a chair, not to far from his reach. He  
grabs it and with every ounce of strength he has left he hits   
the man with it. The mans legs go out and he falls to the   
ground. The boy runs out the door and stumbles down the stairs.  
  
  
He see's his sister lying on his mother's body, crying. A tear  
falls from his eye as he walks towards them. He touches his   
sisters shoulder. She looks up at him with a tear streaked face,  
he falls to the floor and she jumps into his lap.The sound of  
sirens can be heard in the distance. The father stands up and   
goes downstairs. He see's his children and walks towards them.  
  
  
"Look what you made me do!," he points at their mother," I killed  
her because of you! Now you have to pay! Now you have to join her!"  
  
  
The boy tightens his grip on the girl. The man is stronger and   
pulls the child out of the arms of the boy. He throws her to the   
ground and yanks the boy to his feet. The boy is weak and badly  
beaten, it gives the man the advantage. The man lifts his arm up  
and is about to hit the boy when an officer comes in holding a gun.  
He stops to look at the boy and man.  
  
  
"Stop right there!", the officer yells," Put the boy down, now!"  
  
  
The man drops the boy and looks around, maybe he's trying to think  
of how to get away. He doesn't see any possible way of leaving  
so he looks at the officer.  
  
  
"Look the boys gone mad! Look, he killed his mother, he tried to  
rape his sister, and look at my black eye!"  
  
  
The officer looks at the man, he isn't convinced. He walks calmly  
over to the man and puts cuffs on his wrists. The man has to   
be dragged out by two officers, screaming.  
  
  
"I'll be back! I swear I will and when I do you'll die! Both of  
you! I'll hunt you down like the dirty dogs you are!"  
  
  
The children breath a sigh of relief.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Dream

  
  
  
  
  
Ten years later, the boy now a man falls out of bed screaming for   
his life. A tall dark figure leans over to him and the man screams  
"No father! Don't hit me! No not the stairs!" The man takes a deep   
breath and looks up at the figure, its his boss. The man lets out  
a sigh of relief.  
  
  
"Another nightmare Wesely?" his boss asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I screamed at you Angel." he said as his face   
reddened.  
  
"Its okay," he said in a reassuring voice," I'm just glad you stayed  
here last night."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
  
Cordelia came into the room with a glass of water and some aspirin.  
She hands them to Wesley and he thanks her. He begins rubbing  
his forehead. Cordelia looks at Angel. Wesley begins to count.  
  
"1- 2- 3- 4- 5- 6- 7- 8- 9- 10."   
  
He looks up and the phone begins to ring. He knows who it is before  
he even answers it. He walks over to the phone on weak knees, he  
lets a tear fall from his eye. He knew there would be many more  
to come. He picked up the reciver and asked "Hello?"  
  
  
"Wesley!" the girl on the other end of the phone cried.  
  
"Shh, Kathy I know, its okay, its just a dream. Clam down dear."  
  
"But Wesley! Its gotten vivid during the last week. He's coming  
back! He's coming to get us! Oh God we're gonna die!" she begins to   
cry.  
  
"No, he's dead!" Wesley says not hearing his own voice.  
  
"We don't know that Wesley! Do you have proof?"  
  
"No. . ."   
  
His voice trailed off and he began to sob. His sister on the other  
end did the same. He cried with her on the phone for over an hour.  
When he hung it up he walked slowly to the door. By the time he got   
there someone had rang the bell. He opened it and ran into the arms  
of his sister. He ran his fingers through her hair as she cried in   
his chest.  
  
  
"Come now, dry your eyes. Lets go to the room I'm in and we can talk."  
  
  
She nodded and he lead her to his room. Angel and Cordelia sat across  
from one another at the desk. The room was completely silent. Angel   
just stared at the door to Wesley's room. Then came a knock at the   
door. Cordelia jumped up and ran to it. When she opened the door   
she saw a small fat man with wire rimmed glasses.   
  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I need help finding my children. Do you do that?" he asked.  
  
"We can do that. How long have they been missing?"  
  
"Oh about. . . ten years."  
  
"Okay, I'll try to look them up for you. What are their names?"  
  
"Wesley and Kathy."  
  
  
Cordelia stopped in her tracks. She looked at this man and almost   
kicked herself in the head for not noticing this earlier. He looked  
like Wesley and he had the same kind of accent as him. His hair was   
dark brown like Wesley's and his eyes were dark green, like Kathy's.  
She lead him over to the waiting chair and walked over to Angel.  
  
  
"Keep and eye on him." she whispered.  
  
  
Angel just nodded, he knew not to argue or question her. He sat at the   
other end of the room watching this man. Suddenly the man got up   
and walked over to him. Angel hated him more than any human ever. He  
didn't even know this man, but he hated him. As the man got closer  
Angel seemed to hate him more and more. Then he spoke and Angel   
knew why he had hated this fat man before.  
  
"Do you have a bathroom in this place?"  
  
Angel pointed to the other end of the room where there was a door   
with a sign that said 'restrooms'. The man blushed slightly and it  
took every ounce of strength to hold Angel back from ripping this  
mans throat out. The man walked off, as he dissapeared into the   
bathroom Wesley and Kathy came out off his room.  
  
Angel looked at them and Wesley got a sickening sensation. He walked   
over to Angel with his sister's hands holding onto his for dear life.  
They knew who was in that bathroom and they didn't want to face him.  
Not now, not ever.  
  
  
Wesley looked around and saw a bat in the corner of the room. He  
walked over a picked it up. The door to the bathroom opened and   
Kathy gasped. The man walked slowly towards them. He got a cruel  
smile across his face. Cordelia came running into the room. He looked  
over at her and smiled.  
  
  
"Guess I don't need your help after all dear." he walked closer to   
them.   
  
"You get any closer to them and I'll have you for dinner." Angel   
growled.  
  
"Oh I'm scared." the man said as he got closer. He pulled a tazor   
from his pocket and hit Angel with it. The hit was strong enough  
to knock him off his feet. Cordelia ran to the side of Angel to   
help him up.  
  
"See I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" he asked.  
  
  
Wesley began to back up, he held the bat behind his back. The man   
kept getting closer and closer. Kathy began to whine, she knew what  
was coming. She knew what he would do to her and Wesley, but Wesley  
had different plans. The man was within arms reachand he tried to   
grab Kathy but Wesley pushed her to the side. He pulled the bat from  
behind his back and swung at his father. It hit the man in the side   
of the head.   
  
He didn't fall though, instead he swung back with his fist. He hit   
Wesley in the jaw. Bones cracked throughout his face. Kathy cried   
out, Angel was getting up off the floor. Wesley put his face down  
and it seemed to everyone he was crying.  
  
  
"Oh poor baby. What are you gonna do, cry? Cry like the wussy you   
truly are? Go cry baby. In the end your still dead."  
  
Wesley looked up at him, his eyes full of hate. No tears had been   
shed. Angel had begun to walk towards them. Wesley hit the man   
with the bat again and again. Finally the man fell. A sea of relief   
fell upon Wesley and Kathy. He took a deep breath and threw the bat   
down.  
  
  
They began to walk away from him, and the man got up off the ground.  
He had blood running down his eyes and he had lost a tooth. He   
spit blood onto the ground and lunged at Wesley. He knocked him down.  
The man was sitting on top of Wesley and began beating him. Over   
and over. Hit after hit. Angel was fully awake now and began running  
towards this man on top of Wesley.   
  
He pulled the man off and stood him to his feet. He began hitting  
the man over and over. "How do you like it!?" Angel screamed. When  
the man stopped fighting Angel snapped his neck. He dropped the body  
to the ground and turned to face his surprised friends staring at him  
in horror.  
  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Come on Wes," Cordy said," lets get you to the hospital and get you   
fixed up."  
  
"Yeah." he said through the blood in his mouth.  
  
  
They began to walk off. Kathy turned and stopped. She stared at the   
body of her father. Wesley and the others did the same. A minute of  
staring at him she shruged and walked out with the others. Her   
and Wesley let out a long sigh. They knew it was over. No more  
hurting.  
  
  
END  
  



	3. No more

  
  
  
  
A crash sounded from the sky, rain was pouring everywhere. She looked  
outside the window and dreamed of a better life. She stood there  
watching the water fall to the groud as it slid down her window.  
A falsh of lighting and the sound of thunder, she jumped back   
only to be caught by a pair of strong, fat hands. She looked   
behind her to see him standing there. His smile was evil, and she   
knew that this would be the first of many beatings.  
  
  
She had come home from school with a cut on her leg. He got mad at   
her and got his belt. Before he could hit her brother came home  
with a bloody nose and a rip in his shirt. This drew the attention  
and the beating towards him. Before he went to brother he had put  
her in the closet.  
  
  
"Now Kathy, you stay here and listen to your brother cry! For you   
will have the same fate as him." he slammed the door, and she began   
to weep.  
  
  
She had to sit on the floor of the closet crying, rocking back and   
forth. She was praying that he would stop. She could hear the sound  
of the belt hitting the bare back of her brother, the screams of agony  
from him, the screams of her father as he hit her brother.   
  
  
"Don't you ever (smack) come home (smack) with a bloody (smack) nose  
or a fucking (smack) rip in your new (smack) pants!"  
  
"I won't father (smack) please stop." she heard him beg behind tears.  
  
  
Each time that belt hit her brother she would cringe. She felt his   
pain. Her father had never really hit her. She was always in the closet  
or the cupboard. One time he put her in the freezer. She had begged for  
an hour to be let out, he didn't let her. He left and mother had opened  
it. She was bleeding and had a black eye. Mother had wrapped her  
in the warmest blanket and put her by the fire. He had never hit   
her though, he had only touched her.  
  
The sound of the belt had stopped and she heard brother running  
up the stairs. She knew it would be her turn. Father opened the door  
and yanked her out. He put her down and told her to run to her room.  
He didn't want to see her for the rest of the day, he said he'd be  
up later to punish her. She did as she was told and ran all the way up  
the stairs.  
  
He came up and now she was staring into the eyes of the man she hated.  
He picked her up and threw her to the bed. Earlier she had heard mother  
scream. He had beaten her so he could rape his child. He pulled   
of her nightgown and began to play with her. She cried.  
  
"Oh Kathy, my sweet Kathy." he said as he forced himself into her.  
  
  
She screamed and cried. He had hit her to get her to shut up. Blood   
ran down her face. She knew then that she was trapped in this house  
with this man forever. She knew that mother would never be able to   
help and neither would brother, so she layed there letting him do this  
to her. The crash of lighting and thunder came from outside once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke up, screaming. "No more hurting! No more! No not again daddy,  
please!"  
  
  
Wesley came running in and caught her before she fell off the bed. She   
began to cry in his arms. He rocked her back and forth on the floor.  
Angel came in with a glass of water and some pills.  
  
  
"She had another dream?" Angel asks.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wesley," she whispers," we cheated him out of death, out of life!"  
  
"No, he cheated himself out of life and death."  
  
"But we killed him, we watched him die. We didn't even cry."  
  
"Why cry? He ruined our lives, plus we didn't kill him Angel did.  
Which brings up th question as to why he killed him." Wesley turns  
to Angel, Angel hides his head.  
  
"Why did you do it Angel?" Kathy asks.  
  
"Cordelia said I could. She had called the police asking about this   
man. They had said that he was better off dead. The reason he was here  
in LA is because they moved him from England. He had beaten all of   
his roomates to death, he killed on man with a bar of soap. They   
thought that it would be better for him here. They tried to put him in  
with other people, but they all ended up dead. So they put him in his   
own glass cell. This guy made Hannibal Lector look like the pope! He  
escaped from prison after learing from this guy about us, saying  
that we help the hopeless and all that shit. So he comes here and   
he finds you. Cordy said that the police had said they didn't ever want  
to see that monster again. So I killed him. He was beating on Wesley  
and I couldn't let him get away with that." Angel smiled.  
  
  
"But what about your soul?" Kathy asked.  
  
"He was a murderer, it gives me the advantage!" he smiles and Cordelia  
walks into the room.  
  
"Hey everybody, come on wheel of fortune on and I wanna see if I can   
beat Angel at it today."  
  
  
He gets up and leaves, Kathy and Wesley look at each other and smile.  
  
  
"No more hurting, Kathy."  
  
"No more hurting, Wesley."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
